Dabbles
by Addison Rose
Summary: Each chapter in this will be different. All about Lily and Rufus, but just different moments in their lives.


**Author's Note: This group of entries will be different every chapter. They are just little moments in Lily and Rufus's life that I imagined or hoped happened I guess. This moment happens after their fight around Christmas in Season 3 after Rufus comes home. I don't know if it fully matches the timeline of what happened in GG since I started this a couple years ago but I think you can get the point that it happened when she was sick sometime and he still didn't know.**

**Angry**

Every night was the same story since their fight three weeks ago. Rufus and Lily would start off on completely opposite sides of the bed. Then sometime in the middle of the night Lily would roll over and snuggle up to Rufus; where he would wake up and move her back to her side of the bed. Then turn from his back to his side facing away from her. She would wake up a little while later upset and go to the downstairs bathroom and throw up. This was an unfortunate side effect of her medicine. The nights he wasn't there when he was on his ski trip, she would roll all the way to the edge of the bed and wake up realizing he wasn't there. This is when she would start crying which led her to run to the bathroom where she threw up, just like she did everyday.

XXXXXX

It had been exactly three weeks from their fight and just like every other night Lily rolled over and cuddled up to Rufus. He woke up and looked at her, he tapped her arm.

"Lily…" he sighed, "Wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Can you please stop coming over to my side of the bed," he said as emotionless as he could.

She sat up and looked down at him. "Do you still love me?"

"Lily…" he sighed.

"Do you want to be with me again… ever?"

He just looked up at her.

"Or are you just going to stay mad at me and not try and fix us… because I have been trying everything… everyday… and you just… you reject me everyday… and that makes me start to wonder if you even still love me… because… because if you did love me… love me as much as I love you… you would not of been able to reject me so many times." She got up feeling sick.

"Lily wait…" he sighed and sat up.

"What?" She turned around.

"I'm just angry right now."

"Then why don't you show me that… you just shut me out… you don't talk to me… we… we haven't had sex in three weeks," her voice started to get shaky, "you wont even kiss me… and… and every time I try anything you push me away or look at me so… so lifeless." She turned back around and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She walked out of their room and ran to the downstairs bathroom and threw up.

He fell back against the bed and stared at the ceiling.

She rinsed her mouth out and went into the kitchen and poured herself a couple shots of vodka. She took them quickly and got herself a glass of water and headed back upstairs and went straight into the bathroom and locked the door.

He turned on his side and stared out the window.

She took her medicine out of the medicine cabinet and lined all of her pills in a row. She sighed and took them all swallowing them with a gulp of her water. She looked at herself in the mirror wondering If she would ever be happy again before she quite possibly died sometime in the near future. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away quickly before getting into the shower. She needed to calm down; she let the hot water fall over her and after a while washed her hair and body. She dried off and hung her towel up before brushing out her hair.

He heard the shower stop and turned on his side to face the bathroom door.

She unlocked the door and walked into the closet to put something on. He watched her take her robe off in the closet. She stood their naked for a moment before she grabbed her nightgown and put it on. He sighed. She was wrong, he did want her, and he did love her so much it hurt. He was just stubborn, hurt and lost.

She came back to bed and laid on her side facing away from him, laying as close as she could to the edge of the bed; she fell asleep a little while later.

He sighed and turned over facing away from her and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXX

The next night the same thing happened; Lily rolled over and cuddled up to Rufus. This time however he just laid there and watched her sleep peacefully, just looking at her face and watching her breath in and out. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She woke up and kissed him back slowly feeling his lips on hers. She wrapped one of her legs around his. He put one hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb softly against her skin. She deepened the kiss and moved on top of him, putting one leg on each side of him kissing him hungrily. She ran her hands down his sides and rested her forehead against his.

"I need you now Rufus," she said breathlessly.

"Lil…"

"I need to know that you love me… you can be angry with me… but I need to know that you love me... care about me… because it doesn't feel like I mean anything to you lately," she sighed.

He gave up and nodded kissing her again.

"Thank you," she mumbled against his lips, kissing him hard.

He ran his hands down her sides to the edge of her nightgown, and pulled at the edge before lifting it over her head. She ran her hands down his chest and pulled his shirt off as he flipped them over, moving on top of her. He pinned her arms down above her head.

She wrapped her legs around him and pushed his hips down to her with her feet. He used one hand to hold both of her wrists, then let the other hand move its way down her body to the waistband of her underwear; ripping them off her.

"Rufus!" She groaned, before grinning up at him. She bit his lip and used her feet to get his boxers off.

He kissed down her jaw and neck, along her collarbone, and down in between her breasts. "God I've missed you," she mumbled as he took one of her nipples in mouth, sucking on her softly.

"Oh! Rufus…" She moaned as she arched her back pushing her chest up.

"Mm…" He took more of her in, sucking on her harder as he trailed his hand down her stomach and in between her legs. He made small circles with his fingertips against her soft skin on her inner thigh.

She tangled her hands in his hair making soft moans, enjoying the feeling of his lips and fingers on her again.

He pulled up before flipping her on her stomach. "Uhh..." She moaned as he pulled her hips off the bed, so that her knees rested on the bed. He pushed himself against her and stroked himself a few times teasing her. "Rufus... please!" She yelled.

He thrusted into her with full force. Lily screamed and reached one hand back for him and gripped the sheets with the other. He used one hand to grip her hip as he thrusted into her and moved the other down her back to her hair. He softly played with her hair and then gripped it to pull her up on her hands.

"Fuck!" She yelled. She bit her lip and grinned to herself as she moved back against him. "I want more..." She told him. She was excited to see this side of him again.

Rufus grabbed her hips with both hands and thrusted into her hard one last time before pulling out. Lily turned around to look at him disappointed.

Rufus quickly flipped her over and grabbed her hips and back pulling her towards him. Lily braced herself against him by grabbing his shoulders. She moved to straddle him and grinned against his lips as he lifted her up. On his way to the bathroom he slammed her up against the wall and quickly moved inside of her. Lily gasped and wrapped both arms around his neck. Rufus smiled against her lips as he brought one of her legs up to rest against his shoulder. He pushed her leg back against the wall as he pounded in her. Lily's nails dug into Rufus's back as he did so. Her head fell back against the wall in pleasure.

Rufus moved Lily's leg back down after a minute and moved them into the bathroom. He turned on the light and set her down on the counter. Before she could even react Rufus grabbed Lily's hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss down her neck. Lily dug her heel into his ass, just as Rufus bit the crook of her neck. Rufus moved his hand in between Lily's legs and started rubbing her. Lily's breathing became heavier and she stared into Rufus's eyes. She felt she was getting close and pushed his hand away not wanting to finish yet.

She pushed Rufus back a little and slid down his body. She moved to her knees in front of him, put her hands on his hips and moved her lips to take him in her mouth.

Rufus leaned forward and rested his hand on the counter as Lily moved one hand to stroke him. She took the tip of her tongue and rubbed it around the tip of his cock. Rufus moaned as she slid her tongue down the base of his cock. Rufus tangled his hand in her hair, and then she took him in her mouth again, moving up and down his length. After a minute he stopped her and pulled her back up.

"I want to finish you NOW," he said against her lips.

She grinned against his lips. "What's stopping you?"

Rufus turned her around and bent her over the bathroom sink. She smiled at him in the mirror. She propped herself up on her arms as he slammed back into her. Lily moaned. Rufus grabbed her hips and pounded into them as hard as he could. As he watched her breasts move in the mirror, he could feel himself closer.

"Rufus I am begging you, I'm almost there baby." She locked eyes with him in the mirror.

He moved one hand in between them and started to rub her clit lightly.

Lily bit her lip as she felt her body on edge. And with one last hard thrust that was it. They were both gone. They held eye contact the whole time, which Lily felt was Rufus's way of letting her know they were going to be ok.

Lily's body collapsed on the counter. Rufus held her body so she didn't fall. He let his hands move to her middle so he could lift her up. He pressed her body against his chest. Her head fell back on his shoulder and turned to him. He kissed her passionately, their tongues fighting each other, not being able to get enough.

Rufus finally turned her around to face him and walked her back towards the bed. The two laid down together, weaving into one.

"I love you Lil." Rufus said.

They looked at each other, and a tear fell from Lily's eye. Rufus wiped it away with his thumb and lightly caressed her check.

"I love you so much Rufus." She leaned her forehead against his.

**Author's Note: Ok so I wouldn't exactly call this angry sex. I guess it was a mixture of angry and make up. There are moments but not through the whole thing cause it's hard for me to picture Rufus being that way lol and also Lily is sick. So yeah hope you like it. I know it's been a long time since I posted anything.**


End file.
